


From Out of Town

by LavenderLilacTea



Category: Still Game (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Still Game, Why Did I Write This?, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderLilacTea/pseuds/LavenderLilacTea
Summary: James Grant's granddaughter, Moira is in town for a couple weeks. When Tam sets eyes on her, he knew keeping his distance would become a challenge.
Relationships: Tam Mullen/Original Character, Tam Mullen/Reader
Comments: 1





	1. Welcame

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for creating this but my thirst for Tam Mullen is real and there is no content for him. Here it is, the forbidden old guy fanfic.
> 
> Also, sorry if the dialogue is hard to read. I wrote it all in a Scottish accent like Netflix's subtitles. Adds to the charm, I think.

She arrived on a day, not unlike any other. It was raining and nearly everyone stayed indoors. It wasn’t long before people knew that James Grant’s granddaughter was staying for a couple weeks in Craiglang. 

Many pensioners were familiar with James’ granddaughter and happily welcomed the girl for as long as she needed. Even so, Tam Mullen couldn’t care less. After a certain age, you learn to ignore young people. They could be Ghandi reincarnated and Tam still just saw another young (annoying) person.

It was in the early hours of the night when Tam went off to the Clansman with his friend Winston. They found their usual spots at the bar next to Jack and Victor who’d gotten a headstart on the usual nonsense. 

“Ooh Lard, Isa wouldnae shut up earlier. Gooin’ on aboot James’ granddaughter. Sure I like the girl, an I definitely like James, but it’s gettin’ tae be annoyin’.” Victor sighed.

“She said, ‘It’s so wonderful tae have a young life around fer a while!’ like we donnae have young grandweans around all the time.” Jack took a sip of his lager and glanced over to the other side of the pub.

Winston put some money down on the bar for a pint. “Talkin boot the Grant kid?” he asked whilst taking his jacket off. “Look there. All them lads fawnin’ over her. Maybe she’s popular fer a reason, aye?” he chuckled, but Jack and Victor just glared at him. 

“Donnae think like that, Winston ya prick!” 

“What? I cannae be wrong!” he grinned, “Tam?”

Tam wrinkled his nose. “Nae yer right, look at them. They look practically hypnotized.”

It was somewhat true, too. James sat at a table with his granddaughter whilst his friends watched her every move, laughed at all of her jokes, and gasped at any interesting details in her stories. They hung off of every single word that dripped out of her mouth.

Tam even caught himself looking her way, too. She wasn’t ugly by any means. Kind of pretty, in fact. The way her lips parted while she listened to the others around her was enthralling. He lingered longer than he should’ve. 

When she looked over, probably from feeling Tam’s eyes on her, he immediately looked away. While Jack and Victor tittered on, Winston raised a brow in suspicion of Tam.

All night Tam repeated. He’d glance and watch her for a little until she’d catch him. Unbeknownst to him, Winston caught onto their little game. 

A couple hours had passed, and James stood up, ready to be on his way home. His granddaughter followed suit, saying goodbye to her new friends.

As James passed, he waved to the men at the bar. “Night Lads.”

They waved back with a “Night Jems.”

Not too far behind was his granddaughter. She leaned against the pub and set their used glasses down for Boaby. Then, she turned to Jack, Victor, Winston, and Tam.

“Hello Fellas. Me Grandad says you’re all some of his best friends?”

Jack gave a nod, “aye, Jems is a good man.”

“It’s good tae know he isnae oot here alone. S’ been so tough since Grannie passed.” her expression melted a bit, then perked up. 

She focused on Tam.  
“I’m Moira.”

“Good tae finally meet ye dear. I’m Victor, thus here’s Jack. Then that there is Winston, and then That gremlin is Tam.”

She smiled at Tam.  
“It’s wonderful to meet ye. I’ll be stayin with me Grandad fer a couple weeks an I’ve been known to have a helpful streak. So if ye need anythin, jus ask.”

“Oh aye, if I need anything-” Winston grinned only to receive a hard elbow in the ribs.

“That’s very kind of you, thanking you.” Jack said, taking another drink. “Have a good night an take care of Jems fer us.”

Moira nodded, then winked at Tam before leaving. 

Things went back to normal, the lads talking amongst themselves, but Tam remained silent.

Winston narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong Tam? Ya look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” Tam nipped and swiftly left.


	2. Cat an Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tam attempts to walk Moira home.

Along the walkway, ahead a bit, Tam spotted Moira without her Grandad Perhaps she sent him further. She looked kind of lonely. 

He sighed and slowly caught up.

Startled, Moira turned around. “OH! Hello Tam. On yer way hame?” 

Tam was quite impressed. She remembered his name. It wasn’t that long since they were introduced, but rarely did anyone take the time to remember an unimportant name. Especially when they’re just visiting for a short while.

“I am. What’re ya walkin’ hame aloone fer?” he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Ah I jus’ like the walk. Peace an’ quiet clears my head.” she sighed blissfully, then suddenly shivered.   
“Though it is a wee bit chillier than I anticipated.”

Tam cracked a crooked smile. “It always is.”   
Then, he slowly peeled his jacket off and hung it over Moira’s shoulders. She looked up at Tam with slight amazement. 

“Thank you Tam…”

“Donnae mention it.”

Their walk grew quiet as Tam started thinking of things to say. He desperately wanted to fill the air with conversation, but the butterflies in his stomach had taken over. She was very sweet, very pretty, and very close.

He wanted to ask her serious questions that an adult would ask another adult that kept eyeing them up from across the pub. But she wasn’t a normal adult, was she? She didn’t look any older than 20. She’s practically a baby compared to Tam. Remarkably though, she seemed rather mature. Something that appealed greatly to Tam despite his own lack of the characteristic from time to time. 

He settled on asking something easy and casual instead. 

“What’re you doin in this shite hole Craiglang anyways?”

Moira shrugged. “Jus’ helpin’ Grandad oot. Escapin’ the depths of the city fer a while. Y’know before I have tae go off tae Uni. It’s a nice break. The calm before the storm.” 

Uni? Tam thought, so she is young. Without thinking first, he blurted out, “So iss’ere a lad?”   
For a moment he couldn’t believe he’d said it out loud. 

Moira seemed to be taken aback by the question as she shrunk into the jacket, pulling it tighter around herself.

“...No...Nae really, no…”

It was somewhat dark, perfect for Tam to hide his victorious grin. 

“Thats crazy! A lass like you? Cannae be true. Utter pish.” he declared. In his mind, he knew he should stop asking Moira about her love life. It was a dangerous path that he needed to get off of, but he continued forwards.

Moira let out a hearty laugh and stepped closer to Tam. “It’s okay. Besides, Grandad said, ‘NO BOYS’ until I’s thirty.”

Tam welcomed her closeness.  
“I’d say that’s a wee bit extreme. Ye seem old enough tae me.” Another wrong thing to say, but he loved to see Moira’s smile widen.

“So...do you have a wife?”

“Hah, nae. I’m divorced. I’m aloone as are most of the old lads around here.”

“That’s kind o’ sad…Tae be aloone.”

A pause.

“Well then why donnae ye go oot an’ find someone then if yer so lonely?” Moira tilted her head as if to say ‘I’m right here!’ 

Tam furrowed his brow. “S’ ne’er that simple. The datin’ pool is wee once ye get up there. Ladies my age are either dead or married or bitter ol’ coows.”

On they went, back in silence. Moira’s gaze settled on the pathway far ahead. Tam could tell then, that she was thinking about something she really shouldn’t be. 

“Then…” Moira finally spoke, then hesitated. “Whyy donnae ye date someone younger than ye?”

There it was, Tam once again knew she meant that he should date her.

Embarrassment swelled up in his chest, not because what she suggested was insane, but because it wasn’t too far off from what he wanted to do.

“N-no! That’s nae right! I cannae go ‘roond datin’ girls like some good-fer-naethin Uni-lad. That’s simply jus’ nae right. Nae ethical! No…” Tam’s brow knit together in a flustered fit.

Moira couldn’t help but crack an evil smirk.   
“Hm, well Tam I never said anythin’ aboot the girls havin’ tae be Uni-age. Where’s yer head at?”

“Indeed it was easy tae think ye were implyin’ girls your age! Donnae go twistin’ things like that!” 

Moira skipped ahead, her smirk only growing.  
“G’nite Tam.”

“Now wait jus’ a second-!”   
It was too late. She’d already vanished from his sight. Knowing it wasn’t worth risking a heart attack, he didn’t even attempt to catch up with her.


End file.
